Wraith Varo
Complex is the best way to describe Wraith. She is complex. When alive she is a gigantic wolf, inheriting the body from her mother, Lupis. When dead... well, you cannot call her dead. In fact, she is the very essence of Undeath. Description This varies between the state Wraith is currently in. Alive or, being Undeath. Alive, she takes her birth form. A gigantic wolf roughly the size of a bus. She has coal-black fur and blue eyes. Sometimes, though, she does switch over to a human body, which is a shorter, pale woman with the same colouration. Undeath is a different story, and a lot less conformative. If she dies, Wraith becomes an essence, without physical form. This essence usually inhabits a body, (usually her human one) but with corpse-like features. The essence usually takes the shape of a misty, blue, faceless woman. (see third image.) Background Circumstances of Birth A completely different universe is where Wraith's story begins. A universe controlled by one central government. The Thessian Empire. The Thessians were ruled by an all powerful Emperor or Empress. In the last days of the Empire, it was controlled by Empress Jaina, who inherited the throne from her father, Saron. Jaina's bloodline descended from a race who could manipulate light. However, with all the knowledge being Empress allows one access to, Jaina thirsted for more. She managed to create a new form of magic. Necromancy. It was an evil, vile form of magic that reversed the toll of death on an individual, but it did not bring them fully back to life. A thrall to their new master. Jaina became the first necromancer, and the power went to her head. A coalition of the broken Empire formed, united in the belief that the royal family must be purged for Jaina's transgressions. It was the only way to save their beloved Empire from certain destruction. Jaina, and her faithful servant Neve, were captured and cast into different artifacts and sent adrift throughout the space between realities. But this did not occur until after Jaina, now having renamed herself Frostmourne, got one final lick in. She used all her power to create a new soul. A powerful soul. A soul in which would carry on her legacy. Lupis Varo accompanied the few who sought to flee the Thessian Empire. The Empire was in shatters due to outside invasions. Lupis, because of this, had seemingly lost her parents and sister. She just wanted out. However, she was due to become the final victim of Frostmourne. At least, here in this universe. She was suddenly impregnated with a child. A child who's soul was the very same created by Frostmourne's evil power. Lupis managed to escape, and sought refuge in the new universe created by "God." Our universe. She was granted a new body, and a new home. Lupis gave birth to two pups. Odaviing and Wraith. Odaviing was a son of God. Wraith, the abomination created to surpass Frostmourne. Lupis hated this idea, and she feared her second pup. However, she had to let it live, it was still her child. But Wraith did not seem to notice her mother's fear of her. She had her brother Oda to live and play with for eternity. She'd be happy forever. This lasted until the fateful day wherein Lupis was murdered by Satan, and her brother tricked into fleeing with him. Wrought with distress, Wraith grew up in the wilderness alone. Abandoned. She tried to make new friends with the forest life but they did not care for her. It was almost like they knew what the future had in store for Wraith. Aakashi Eventually, her brother returned to her. Now the Devil of Hell. Wraith ecstatic to see him again, in whatever form. So ecstatic that she made one of the worst decisions of her life. Odaviing promised her a home with him, in Hell. He promised her a fun job, a good life. She accepted and was taken to Hell. Only then did he reveal that he had exaggerated. He brought Wraith's inner demon out to the surface and mixed the two's personalities, creating Aakashi, the Demon of Lust. Wraith was no longer in control of her own body and was forced to day in and day out seduce men and women and steal their souls to Hell for their sins. It was Wraith's personal Hell. After centuries of this life, Aakashi was murdered. Murdered by her (then insane) niece, Onyxia Harvey. It was then that Wraith's not so humble beginnings shone forth. Aakashi became Undeath, and went to the ice-world of Northrend to rule an undead faction called The Scourge, replacing her "mother," Frostmourne. Undeath'd Aakashi was completely evil, and completely insane. She killed gleefully, resurrecting her dead into the massive Scourge-zombie army. However, a coalition of forces teamed up, went to Northrend and ended Aakashi's murder spree. This was not the end for Wraith and her background, however. Returning to sanity was short lived. Captured and murdered once more by an unknown force, Aakashi was reverted from Undeath and then forced into a mechanical body. Life and Undeath However, the process allowed Wraith to escape from her demon, and her soul resurrected itself within the depths of Northrend. She became the purest form of Undeath, and controlled Necromancy and her Scourge Army. But this time was different. Wraith didn't have to be evil. She fell in love with the Shadow-being, Nyx, her brother's old girlfriend, and proposed. They became fiancés and lived happily in the icy depths of Northrend. This changed when Nyx was then captured and murdered. This sent Wraith into insanity and began with her war against the living. Short lived, when Umbra, her aunt, brought her fiancé back to life and helped bring Wraith back to life as well. Abilities While alive, Wraith is a gigantic wolf with the amazing demi-godlike strength and speed, like her mother. However, she does possess some magical abilities from Jaina's race. She can create different forms of light and can become ethereal. Now, when Wraith is Undeath she becomes exponentially stronger. Godlike. She can feast upon the souls of the dead, and raise them as undead knights. Usually adding them to The Scourge. For every soul Wraith consumes she gets stronger. Also, while Undeath, Wraith can manipulate a nigh-indestructible material which she named Saronite, after her Grandfather, Saron, the Emperor of the Thessian Empire before Jaina. Relationships * Siblings: Odaviing Varo, Fenrir (deceased) * Parents: Lupis Varo, Frostmourne * Nieces/Nephews: Lucious Varo, Aya Varo, Juno Varo, Onyxia Harvey * Adopted Stepson: Dead/Cross Tallios * Romances: Snowstorm Parellian (former, as Aakashi), Krystal (former, as Aakashi), Krome (former), Nyx (Fiancé) Trivia * Wraith is a hardcore Lesbian and hates phallic objects after being Aakashi and having to seduce thousands upon thousands of men. * Wraith has an altered, untrue memory of her events with Snowstorm. Wraith believes she was cheated on and betrayed. This is untrue, but it is unknown why her memory is this way. Category:Character Category:Female